


The Inniters ("thats the worst name i've ever heard."  "SHUT UP, BLADE.")

by pilotwashere



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universes, Blaze Prince Tommyinnit, Demon tommyinnit, Eldritch Tommyinnit, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Glitched Tommyinnit, God Tommyinnit, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Book AU, Protege Tommyinnit, Rated T for swearing, Starchild Tommyinnit, Swapped SMP AU, Switch!AU, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ash takes one of switch!dreams lives in chapter 3 but thats it for now, ghostinnit, just mentioned but yk, will include angst in a couple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotwashere/pseuds/pilotwashere
Summary: Tommy and his AU selves know about eachother and their existences.  This is the chaos that ensues."I am the alpha male here, obviously, because i'm the big man.  The original."* thats cool innit but when did we ask"I didn't fucking ask, Player."* bitch."Can both of you shut up already?!  Somebody's tryin to fuckin' sleep 'ere!"
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ghostinnit & Ghostbur, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, loud sigh, start shipping the tommys and i will dropkick you, toms & blade
Comments: 34
Kudos: 231





	1. getting to know the Big Men

**Author's Note:**

> Names, ideas, and basic information :)

hey there, pilotwastaken here (or rather, pilot.)  
  
this is a multichapter book of interconnected (and unconnected) oneshots and mini stories about the AU Tommys, similar to what a UTMV (UnderTale MultiVerse) book would be like. i had an undertale phase for a while and now that im into mcyt i went "hey. tommy is prime material for this.", so here we are!  
  
Getting To Know The Big Men  
  
  
Original Tommy/DSMP Canon Tommy: classicinnit, innit  
\- the original tommy  
\- not in the SMP Web (MV (Multiverse) Central, basically) often, due to things going on in his own universe.  
\- commonly gets into fights with Nightmare and T0mza  
  
Ghostinnit: Phantommy, Ghostinnit  
\- ghostinnit AU tommy  
\- usually hanging around Memory or Swap  
\- very quiet, doesnt normally appear without the previously mentioned tommys  
  
Protege Tommy/Dream's Protege AU Tommy: Nightmare  
\- like innit, not in the SMP Web that much due to his universal things  
\- uses sign language  
\- silent. does not talk.  
\- 3rd most likely to stab somebody  
  
Technoblade Possession AU Tommy: Blade, Bladeinnit  
\- will actually kill you if you mention tubbo  
\- possessed by technoblade (whos dead lmao L)  
\- most likely to stab a bitch  
\- hangs around the SMP Web most days because his SMP is kinda. empty  
\- very fond of toms for some unknown reason. if toms is around expect blade to be somewhere near him.  
  
Memory Book Tommy/My Tommy: Memory  
\- really, really, *REALLY* forgetful. do not trust him with the task of remembering something  
\- does keep a memory book, actually. he just never writes in it unless he absolutely needs to. got one from Memory Book Ranboo since SMP Web's AUs are confusing.  
\- be gentle guys, hes fragile. (touch him without making it clear that you are going to touch him and hes okay with it will cause tears.)  
  
Reverse Tommy/Reverse AU: T0mza, t0m  
\- swapped with Ph1lza  
\- probably one of the oldest Tommy AUs  
\- surprisingly not a shit father (unlike original phil)  
\- handles toms when blade isn't around  
  
Child Tommy/Childinnit: Toms, Childinnit  
\- a literal child (about 4-6 years old)  
\- very fond of blade ("he reminds me of techie!" "i don't think that's a good thing, kid.")  
\- is the reason swords arent allowed in the Innit Living Room  
\- if hes not with blade, hes with t0mza  
  
Glitch AU/Glitched Tommy: Glitch, Glitchinnit  
\- tired of everyones shit  
\- stuck in the SMP Web  
\- honestly just wants to go home  
\- free him  
\- sticks around Memory alot  
  
Homestuck AU/Homestuck Tommy: Time  
\- Knight of Time  
\- has seen shit  
\- do not touch the disks, he will send you back to the 1700s.  
\- talks to Blade and Glitch sometimes, but generally just vibes by himself  
  
Pheonix AU/Winged Tommy: Pheonix, Birdy  
\- will punch you as a reflex if you mess with his wings  
\- Does Not Like Nightmare  
\- talks with Classicinnit and bitches about his AU with him sometimes  
  
Animal Crossing AU/ACNH Tommy: Able  
\- too busy planting flowers to deal with everyone else  
\- well versed in the language that animals use  
\- talks to the pets sometimes  
\- usually hanging with raccoon or moth  
  
Raccoon Hybrid Tommy/Raccooninnit: Raccoon  
\- has stashes hidden all around the Inniter House  
\- will bite  
\- likes hanging out with able and moth but will also bother antarctic sometimes  
  
Moth Hybrid Tommy/Mothinnit: Moth  
\- naturally flocks to light  
\- usually seen in the sun room or kitchen (they always leave the kitchen lights on)  
\- enjoys vibing with able and raccoon  
  
Bad End AU/Bad End Tommy: End, Endinnit  
\- has so much trauma holy shit  
\- get this child some therapy please  
\- do not mention dream. please for the love of god do not talk about dream around him  
\- usually with Ash or Phantommy, as they remind him of his wilbur  
  
Switch AU/Wilbur!Tommy: Ash, Ashinnit  
\- big brother figure  
\- plays piano :)  
\- a lil crazy but its okay  
\- enjoys arson a little too much  
\- actually really smart  
  
Swap AU/Tubbo!Tommy: Swap, Moobloom  
\- fascinated with mooblooms  
\- has an entire pen of them back in his universe  
\- has one in SMP Web named "tubbloom"  
\- steal his glasses and he will deck you  
  
Opposite AU/Opposite Tommy: thomas  
\- very quiet  
\- not upbeat like innit, usually just lounging around somewhere  
\- sad???  
  
Eldritch AU/Eldritch Horrorterror Tommy: Eldritch, Terror  
\- smiles too wide and stands too tall  
\- eyes glow in the dark, which makes for some very creepy encounters when the lights are off or if it's nighttime  
\- has claws. these have been used to beat up blade once, when they got into a really bad fight  
\- vibes with nightmare sometimes, but usually just spends time doing his own weird shit  
  
Demon AU: Demon Tommy: Sin, Sinnit  
\- not actually bad  
\- honestly just misunderstood  
\- likes pulling pranks, just goes a little too far sometimes  
\- his wings are large, black, and feathery like an angels would be (except angel wings are bright white [most of the time]). nobody knows why  
  
Heavenly Intervention AU/Angelinnit: Angel  
\- has a bad habit of spacing out and mumbling intimidatingly about something none of the other Inniters understand  
\- loves annoying Sinnit  
\- likes to play games with other Inniters  
  
Blaze Prince AU/Blaze Prince Tommy: Blaze  
\- blaze hybrid  
\- sets fire to things on accident when heavily influenced by emotions  
\- enjoys messing around with antarctic and ender  
  
Antarctic Anarchists Tommy/AA Tommy: Antarctic  
\- still allied with technoblade  
\- AU point in time is the exile/technoblade arc  
\- very skittish  
\- tries to avoid Nightmare as much as possible  
  
Ender Dragon AU/Ender Dragon Tommy: Ender  
\- ender dragon hybrid  
\- pulls pranks with blaze alot  
\- wings are too big, he doesnt fit through normal doors  
\- forgets to lean down when going through doors sometimes, causing him to hit his head on the doorframe  
  
Undertale AU/UT Tommy: Player  
\- talks like this: * what the fuck.  
\- takes charas place  
\- usually seen messing around with a diamond sword or sipping from a can of coke  
\- like. 5'6  
\- misses his tubbo (whos asriel)  
  
Starchild AU/Starchild Tommy: Star  
\- spends most of his time lounging around in his room, which actually looks like space  
\- spends a lot of time with ender  
\- which isnt alot bc he normally isnt in SMP Web, like Nightmare and Innit  
  
Gods AU/Godinnit: Chaos  
\- god of chaos  
\- doesnt actually cause chaos, just oversees it  
\- just wants to go back to his peaceful cottage in the woods where he didnt have to deal with lifes bs  
  
Forgotten AU/Forgotten!Tommy: Mind  
\- tired  
\- very cryptic  
\- nobody can ever find him if he doesnt want to be found  
\- only ever talks to glitch or memory  
  
More to be added later, most likely.


	2. i dont remember when i agreed to this but i know it sure as hell wasnt today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inniters in a groupchat, what will they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help.

**Innit has created the groupchat  
** **Innit has renamed the groupchat "Inniter Hell"  
** **Innit has invited boo, BIG MAN, guitar riffs here, The Only Good Dad, child, FURRY, likadabloom, and ? others  
  
** Innit: WELCO ME, BOYS!!  
BIG MAN: wHY A RE WE HERE AGAIN?  
The Only Good Dad: Oh no.  
child: was dis?  
boo:  
guitar riffs here: someone please remove the child  
likadabloom: dw i got it  
**  
likadabloom has removed child from the groupchat  
  
  
** Innit: I CAN CURSE NWO!! FUCXK YOY GUSY  
guitar riffs here: i hate this fucking family  
BIG MAN: HATE YOU TOO, BITCH BOY  
guitar riffs here: what the fuck did you just call me  
night night: im going to cry.  
baddie: GOOD  
  
  
**2:41 AM, SMP Web Time (SMPWT)  
  
  
** lampsimp: I AM NT A UFKCINGF SIMP  
guitar riffs here: yes you are  
lampsimp: SHUTUP SHU TUP SHURUP  
boo: please be quiet. youre blowing up my phone whilst im trying to do something  
lampsimp: WHAT THE FUCK IS A PHOEN?  
boo:  
boo: goodbye  
 **boo has gone offline  
  
  
** Innit: THATS IR  
Innit: IM MUTIN G YOU ALL  
Innit: NO ATLKING FO RYOU  
  
 **Innit has muted all chat members  
  
**  
godinnit: L


	3. murder is okay (sometimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ash and blaze commit arson. Oh yeah, and they take one of Switch!Dream's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Animal Death, Arson, Fights, Minor Character Death.  
> Just lookin out for yall, stay safe!)

A village stood in front of two tall individuals, villagers and cats alike milling around peacefully. An iron golemn waddled menacingly past one of the houses, turning it's head to look at the two for a second, before turning back to look at whatever held it's gaze. The both of them turned to look at eachother for a moment, before the first one in a princely-like attire began to speak.

"So, why are we here again?" He asked, looking down at his hotbar for a split second to make sure he had a water bucket and a flint and steel. He frown upon the sight of an empty slot, where his fish was supposed to be. Damn it, he wanted to tame a cat while they were here.

Ash smiled, his unzipped red hoodie swaying gently in the wind. "I wanted to commit arson, and you wanted to set something on fire. Better here than the house, really." He said, raising his right hand, which held a flint and steel. His left held a fire charge. "Hey, lighten up Blaze! I'll get you some warped stew after this if you join me." Ash bargained.

Blaze raised a hand to his face, groaning. He really didn't want to set the village on fire, but he also _really_ wanted that warped stew. Hey, it was a good food! Even if it sounded gross, considering it's made from something that comes from the nether.  
  
"God- Fine! I'm holding that promise of warped stew to you though."  
  
"Fair."  
  


* * *

A fire crackled in the distance, as Blaze winced. Those poor cats...  
  
"Man, that's a pretty big fire. Not as big as the 16th's, but still. I almost feel bad. Keyword, almost." Ash rambled, grinning through his words as he watched another patch of grass get consumed by the raging fire. The wind only served to strengthen it.  
  
"Alright assholes, that's enough terrorizing civilians today." The Dream of this universe, a poor guy with a simple dark green long sleeve under a black short sleeved sweater and a smily face mask, stood in front of them. He held a netherite sword in his right hand, which was obviously enchanted. He stopped short at the sight of Ash. "Tom...?"  
  
"Hey Maerd." Ash laughed. "Long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Where the hell did you disappear to?" Maerd questioned.  
  
"Places. The Hub, Hypixel, other SMPs, y'know. That sort of thing." Ash answered, his fingers unfurling as he talked, as if he was counting.  
  
"How- You know what, whatever. That doesn't matter. What does matter, however, is the fact that there's a random, unlisted person in the server. I'm going to have to report them to Panda, you know that right?" Maerd said, pointing to Blaze.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Maerd. Whether I have to take one of your lives, or you leave peacefully and don't mention Blaze to anyone. I know you have many to spare." Ash glared at Maerd, as the alternate Dream furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"A fight, then?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be much less than that."  
  
And with that, Ash whipped out his axe. The shining, enchanted netherite reflected the embers of the large fire, which provided light in the darkness of the night. The two players rushed forwards, weapons in their hands. Blaze stepped back, shield in his left hand in case Maerd attacked him, or a stray hit was aimed at the prince.  
  
It lasted a bit, with the two trading blows, before Ash pulled his arm back, and threw his axe straight at Maerd's head. It hit it's target, the axe embedding itself in his skull.  
  
"Bullseye." Ash smirked, watching as blood spurted out of the wound, pooling around Maerd's dead body for a bit before it burst into a white puff of smoke. He'd be in respawn for a while, most likely. "Hope he has pain medicine for headaches, because he's going to have a nasty one when he wakes up."  
  
"What the fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did this go from arson to literal murder


	4. write an uppercase H in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are obsessed with the letter h now (seems real fuckin familiar huh-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h

**_BigT has opened the_** _**chat at 1:49 AM, 9/12/2021!**_ _  
  
_BigT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8EtaVKk8Fg  
BiggerT: YOOOOOOOO  
clemoth: this fucking Slaps man  
BiggestT: when the When the song Is a fucking Bop  
ashy: When they when they  
BigT: Why do you Do this  
ashy: i exist purely to cause problems  
t0m: guys i think we should write an uppercase H in the air  
nightnight: No  
nightnight: Instead i will write a lowercase h in the air  
t0m: you little bitch  
Innit: WHY ARE YOU FUCKERS AWAKE IT IS ALMOST 2 AM  
BiggerT: in my Defense i do not Have a good sleep schedule  
nightnight: What the fuck is a sleep schedule  
clemoth: i sleep during the Day  
BiggestT: L  
ashy: More like H lmao  
BiggestT: H  
BiggerT: H  
BigT: H  
clemoth: H  
t0m: H  
Innit: H  
nightnight: h  
Innit: Nightmare you fucking Prick you ruined It  
nightnight: good  
  


_**  
ashy has opened the chat at 11:24 PM, 9/13/2021!**_  
  
ashy: why was the chat so dead today lmao  
Innit: maybe Because we have lives To Live  
ashy: damn okay shawty didnt need to bring up the fact that im dead  
Innit: :pain:  
error404: L  
Innit: im Going to put You in a Ditch you fucking Blue bitch  
error404: i woUl D li KE t o sE e you Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being short as hell lmao, the next chapter is gonna be a story thing to make up for it though


End file.
